scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
NimbusKidsMovies' Information
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 9-0 in Alphabetical Order: *The 7D *64 Zoo Lane *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Show) A in Alphabetical Order: *Abadas *ABC Monsters *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Adventures of The Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV Show) *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Anastasia *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2 & 3 *The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park *The Amazing World of Gumball *An American Tail *An Amercian Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Animal Mechanicals *Antz (1998) *Atomic Betty *The Aristocats *Art with Mati and Dada *Arthur *Astroblast *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *A Bug's Life B in Alphabetical Order: *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Back to School with Franklin *The Backyardigans *Balto *Bambi 1 & 2 *Barney & Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2 *Beavis and Butthead Do America *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bee Movie (2007) *Beetlejuice (1988) *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show) *Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom *Bender's Big Score *Big Block Singsong *Big Hero 6 *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *BoBoiBoy *Bobobobs *Bolt (2008) *Brave (2012) *Brother Bear 1 & 2 *Bubble Guppies (TV Show) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: *Captain of the Forest *Caillou *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Case Closed The Movie:The Time Bombed Skyscraper *The Fourteenth Target *The Last Wizard of the Century *Captured in Her Eyes *Countdown to Heaven *The Phantom of Baker Street *Crossroad in the Ancient Capital *Magician of the Silver Sky *Strategy Above the Depths *The Private Eyes' Requiem *Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure *Full Score of Fear *The Lost Ship in the Sky *Quarter of Silence *The Eleventh Striker *Private Eye in the Distant Sea *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Cats Don't Dance *Charlie and Lola *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Chicken Run *Child's Play 1, 2, and 3 *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chloe's Closet *Choo-Choo Soul *Chuggington *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Classic Tales *Clifford The Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Clifford's Really Big Movie *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Count Duckula *Connie the Cow *Curious George (TV series) *Cyberchase D in Alphabetical Order: *Darkwing Duck *Dance-A-Lot Robot *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *Detective Conan (Movie/TV Show) *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Doc McStuffins *Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files *Doggy Day School *Doki The Series *Doozers *Dora The Explorer *Dora & Friends: Into The City *Dougie in Disguise *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dude, That's My Ghost! *Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: *Earth to Luna! *E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove 1 *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *Epic (2013) *Everything's Rosie F in Alphabetical Order: *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie (TBA) *Felidae *Finding Nemo *Fish Hooks *Follow that Bird *Foofur *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Franklin (TV Series) *Franklin and the Green Knight *Franklin's Magic Christmas *Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure *Freakazoid *Fritz the Cat (the animated will not for children) *Frootie Tooties *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Futurama G in Alphabetical Order: *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Gaspard and Lisa *A Goofy Movie *Go, Diego, Go! *Gofrette *Grand Theft Auto 3 *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto V *The Get Along Gang *Gravity Falls *The Great Mouse Detective *Green Eggs and Ham (1973) *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Geng The Adventure Begins *Grenadine and Peppermint *Gremlins 1 & 2 *Guess How Much I Love You H in Alphabetical Order: *Handy Manny *Happy Monster Band *Happy Tree Friends *Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Help! I'm a Fish *Henry Hugglemonster *Hercules *Higglytown Heroes *The Hive *Home on the Range *Horton Hears a Who (1970) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *Human Race Club *Humf *The Hydronauts I in Alphabetical Order: *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Imagination Movers *The Incredibles *Iron Man 1, 2 & 3 J in Alphabetical Order: *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jasper the Penguin *Jetsons: The Movie *JoJo's Circus *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) *The Jungle King *Jungle Junction *Justin Time K in Alphabetical Order: *Kate and Mim-Mim *Katy and the Caterpillar Kids *The Ketchup Vampires *Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game *Kissyfur *Kung Fu Magoo *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Krypto the Superdog L in Alphabetical Order: *The Land Before Time 1 - 13 *The Land Before Time *Lazy Lucy *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lady and the Tramp 1 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Laura's Star (2004) *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *The Legend of Spyro *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *The LEGO Movie *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Lilo and Stitch 1 *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (Also known as The Lion King 1 1/2) *Little Bear *The Little Fox *The Little Mermaid 1 *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Little Einsteins *The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Little Giants *Little Mouse on the Prairie *Little King *Macius Little *King Macius The Movie *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Little Shop of Horrors *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (1972) *The Lorax (2012) *Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol Louie (Nick Jr) *Lulu's Islands M in Alphabetical Order: *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic Roundabout *The Magic School Bus *The Magic Voyage *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Maple Town *Mary Poppins *Math Adventure to the Moon *Math Circus *Matt the Gooseboy *Max and Ruby *Megamind *Merry Madagascar *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mike the Knight *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Monster Math Squad *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Moshi Monsters: The Movie *Moose and Zee *Mouk *Mr. Moon *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mulan 1, 2 & 3 *My Big Big Friend *My Friend Rabbit *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks N in Alphabetical Order: *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Noah's Ark/El Arca *Noozles *Numbers Ahoy O in Alphabetical Order: *The Octonauts *Oliver and Company *Olive the Ostrich *Once Upon a Forest *The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Open Season 1 *Over The Hedge (2006) *Osmosis Jones *Oswald *Ovide and the Gang *Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: *The Pagemaster (1994) *PB&J Otter *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peg + Cat *Peep and the Big Wide World *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *The Penguins in a Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Peppa Pig *Peter Pan 1 (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Peter Rabbit (2012 TV Show) *Piglet's Big Movie *Pinky Dinky Doo *Pinocchio *Pip Ahoy! *Pirates: Adventures in Art *Planes (2013) *Planet Sketch *Playing with Skully *Pocahontas 1 and 2 *Pocoyo *Popeye *Poppets Town (TV Show) *Poppy Cat *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Poddington Peas *The Pondles *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *Pucca (2006 TV Series) *Puss in Boots Q in Alphabetical Order: *Quest for Camelot *Quiz Time R in Alphabetical Order: *Ratatouille *Rayman 1 *Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Richie Rich *Rikki Tikki Tavi (1975) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Roary the Racing Car *The Road to El Dorado *Rob the Robot *Robots (2005) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rolie Polie Olie *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S in Alphabetical Order: *Samurai Jack *Scared Shrekless *Scamper the Penguin *Sailor Moon Movies and TV Series *Scaredy Squirrel *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *Scout and Friends 2: Numberland *Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapeville Park *Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Sesame Street *Seabert *The Seventh Brother *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Shrek The Halls *Shark Tale *Sid the Science Kid *Sitio do Picapau Amarelo *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Sing and Learn with Us! *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu! *Sleeping Beauty *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Special Agent Oso *Speed Racer *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Spider-Man *Spiderman Unlimited *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spyro the Dragon Series *Stanley *Star Trek into Darkness *Star Wars Saga (2011) *Strawberry Shortcake *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World (TV Show) *Super Why *The Sword in the Stone *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Sylvanian Families (1987) T in Alphabetical Order: *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tasty Time with ZeFronk *Tarzan (1999 Film) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Fortress 2 *Team Umizoomi *The Legend of Spyro *Teletubbies *Thomas and Friends *The Three Caballeros *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Thief of Bagdad (1940) *Thumbelina (1994) *Tickety Toc *The Tigger Movie *Tilly and Friends *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Tinga Tinga Tales *Timmy Time *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Toddworld *Toopy and Binoo *Top Cat: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *Toy Story Treats *Toy Story Toons *Toy Story of Terror *Toy Story That Time Forgot *Transformers 1 *Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon *Transformers 4: Age of Extinction *Tree Fu Tom *A Troll in Central Park *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo (2013) *Tugs *Tube Mice *The Telebugs U in Alphabetical Order: *Up (2009) *Upin & Ipin (TV Show) V in Alphabetical Order *Valiant W in Alphabetical Order: *Wakko's Wish *Wallace & Gromit *WALL-E *Watership Down (1999 TV Series) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Where is Warehouse Mouse? *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wiggles Movie *The Wildernuts *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winx Club *Willa's Wild Life *Will and Dewitt *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Woofy WordGirl *WordWorld *Wonder Pets! *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Wreck-It Ralph Y in Alphabetical Order: *Yo Gabba Gabba Z in Alphabetical Order: *Zack and Quack *The Zax *Zigby Upcoming *Dora's Graveyard Explorer *Fishtronaut The Movie (TBA) *Jake and The Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Letter Factory Adventures: Counting on Lemonade Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Parodies Category:Channels